


A Version of Carrie

by NightwingEarth16



Category: Carrie - Fandom, DC Comics, Stephen King - Fandom
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-31
Updated: 2019-12-31
Packaged: 2021-02-27 09:53:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 692
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22045180
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NightwingEarth16/pseuds/NightwingEarth16
Summary: Title says all.
Relationships: Barbra Gordon/Dick Grayson, Emily Winter/Dick Grayson
Kudos: 5





	A Version of Carrie

It was easy to make fun of Emily Winter. She was always alone, an easy target for the high school students to pick on, physically or mentally, Emily Winter always had the invisible mark on her, the mark that said, “Bully me, I’m a loner.”   
  


It’s not that she was ugly, she was far from it, but it was because of her personality. Even the kindest of students found mean bones within them when Emily walked by. She was always quiet, never raising her hand in class, though she was a B student, ate alone at lunch, and has never been seen in public. Apple Ridge was a small town, everybody knew everybody, even the newborns were known.   
  


Loner’s were easy prey, because they had no one to stand with. Emily Winter has no one. She was like that now, in the girl’s locker room, everyone showering after swimming laps in their first class, which was gym. In the steamy, tiled section of the locker room, Emily stood in a corner, as far away from the other girls as she could.   
  


Again, she wasn’t bad looking. Emily Winter had straight raven black hair that ended mid-back, pale, acne free skin, a slender body that would’ve matched a professional ballerina or ice dancer, and dark green eyes that matched the color of evergreen tree leaves.   
  


The showers started to shut off, other girls drying off in their towels and walking to their lockers, chatting happily. The end of the school year was close, they only had a month and a half left until graduation, and the talk of prom was a popular subject.   
  
Soon, only Emily remained under the shower, and moved her wet hair off of her back so that she could run her fingers through the wet knots. Then Mrs. Lance walked through, heading to her office, then called out, “Ten minutes to the bell! Hurry up!”

Emily turned off her nozzle, and wrapped her gray towel around her body, hooking a corner under the fabric so that it remained on her body as she twisted her hair to squeeze the water out. The drops made splats on the tiles, then walked to her locker.   
  


Everyone else was finishing their makeup, using hairdryers that they brought from home, or lacing shoes, while Emily quickly changed into her clothes. Cotton bikini style underwear, a plain nude bra, elbow length gray shirt, and a pair of bootcut jeans. Her shoes were black high tops, a denim jacket, and the only jewelry she had was a plain silver necklace with a crescent shape on the chain.   
  


She wore no makeup, she didn’t blow dray her hair, but left it damp, only towel rubbing away most of the water, and left quickly, just as the bell rang. 

As Emily made her way through the hall, a pair of notebooks clasped firming in front of her like a shield, someone stuck of their foot, purposely tripping her, making Emily fall down, her notebooks sliding away. Their was laughter, and someone picked up one of the notebooks, leafing through it. Inside of the notebook, there were entries and stories about faraway places, a place where super powered people live in harmony, some of the pages including drawings.   
  


Emily scrambles to her feet, grabbing the notebooks, and noticed one missing. Her eyes looked around the ground frantically, then heard someone call out, “Looking for this?!”

Emily looked up to see Mirage, a girl in her grade, holding her notebook. She hurried towards Mirage, only to have Mirage toss it to someone else at the last second.   
  


It became a game in the hall, everyone laughing, some filming, and Emily tried to catch her notebook. Even as the bell rang, the notebook still flew through the air.   
  


Emily was pink in her cheeks, reaching for the book as it was tossed around, believing that this would continue forever until a familiar voice made the game stop.   
  


“What’s going on?”   
  


It was Mr. Wayne, the principle.   
  


From those three words, phones were put away, and people scattered, leaving Emily and her notebook.   
  


She looked down, mumbled something, then ran off. 


End file.
